Where the Rich are Common
by hallyu
Summary: Possibly KagomeKyouya. Kagome is forced to attend Ouran High School where she gets caught up with the Host Club! Does not follow timeline.


Where the Rich are Common By: define insanity 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School.**

**Ouran High School Host Club/Inuyasha crossover**

**A/N: I'm really bad at updating so don't expect one soon. And, I'm almost done with the next chapter of Forsaken Love, so look forward to that! Also, all the chronology is screwed, so don't mind that. They're all the same age as they were in the first book and Kagome is 15 or 16. Also, I will be referring to Kagome as her and Haruhi as him until everything has been cleared up. And, scenes of the hosts thoughts have them thinking that Kagome is a he not a she…so please don't get mixed up.**

Chapter One 

_All those who are lost on the dark roads,_

_Open your eyes now, its time._

_All those who are buried in the dark, breathless…_

_Open you eyes now, its time._

_Dreams of chance can now become reality._

_Those who are righteous become the owners._

_You can't give up now, you need to turn everything back._

_You believe that its ok if you hold the whole world in your hands._

_The TRAX, Paradox_

Taisho Higurashi Kagome yawned, forehead resting on the cold glass. Her breath clouded the otherwise spotless windowpane and she mindlessly drew her finger through the misty fiberglass. Taisho Sesshoumaru, half brother to one of her best friends, had adopted her after an unfortunate car accident where her family had been killed instantly and had insisted she attend the prestigious Ouran High School, starting during midterm.

"It wouldn't do much good for the press to hear that I, such a prestigious figure in the economic and business world, was not treating my imouto as she is entitled to." Sesshoumaru had drawled with an amused smirk dancing upon his curved lips earlier that week when she had asked him why.

She groaned slightly, willing the pounding ache from her head away, when a voice cut through her futile attempts.

"Higurashi-sama," came a voice from the speakers mounted upon the extravagant limousine walls, "We have arrived." People addressed her as Higurashi-sama and Sesshoumaru as Taisho-sama to distinguish the two. She despised the honorifics, but learned that even when you ask for them to stop, they don't.

"Thank you," she said, pressing a dark button on the remote control mounted on the armrest to signify the end of the conversation and smoothing out the wrinkles in the light navy male's uniform. The cheerful vanilla yellow female uniform had made her want to puke at first sight and the fact that it was a dress made it worse. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru had thought ahead and, with her best interests in mind, sent a boy's uniform with it.

Light streamed into the limousine when the butler opened the door gracefully and she blinked, momentarily blinded. "Thank you," she murmured graciously when the butler took her arm and helped her up. Already she could hear the buzz of rumors and amazed whispers, originating from the fact that the monopolist Sesshoumaru's adopted sibling was coming to **their **school.

Slinging her black book bag over her shoulder casually, she strolled down the magnificent Ouran High School buildings. She was not amazed by the size and grandeur, however, for Sesshoumaru's was far greater in size and style.

_Besides, _She thought, tugging on the edge of her uniform jacket, _I like avant garde better._

After asking a few fellow students where the office was located, she managed to stumble upon it.

"Hello," she bowed graciously at the secretary.

"Oh my," whispered the pretty blonde; setting down the papers she had been previously shuffling. "It's a pleasure to meet Taisho-sama's younger brother! My name is Arui Hazuma." With that, she got up from her seat and walked towards her, bowing deeply, her forehead touching Kagome's shoes. _Brother?! _Kagome wondered vaguely and then remembered the bandages that bound her breasts and the male uniform.

"No, No," Kagome gasped, holding her hands out before her, "It's okay, really. You don't have to bow." Yet, Hazuma did not shift from her position and she heard the hushed whispers about herself already from the students who had stopped in their positions to watch the ongoing performance.

"Hazuma-san," said a sharp, stern voice. "I believe that is enough." Hazuma stood shakily, turning to see the president of the high school coming their way.

"I'm so very sorry Karuko-sensei," Hazuma bowed in apology and Karuko Hajikoto shot her an austere look.

"Do not apologize to me, apologize to Higurashi-sama," Hajikoto ordered and Hazuma hurried to obey.

"It's okay," Kagome smiled sincerely at the secretary and Hazuma swooned before composing herself and turning back to her work with a slight glance at the couple now and then.

"I trust you have already received your schedule in the mail, Higurashi-sama?" Hajikoto questioned with a friendly smile.

"Yes, of course. But it said to report to the main office as soon as I arrived so…" Kagome trailed off.

"Of course. I just wanted to congratulate you into making it into such a prestigious high school and wish you good luck for the rest of the year."

_Well, _she thought dryly, _you don't have to be smart to get into this school. Just rich, popular and maybe even famous!_

"Thank you very much, Karuko-sensei."

"Of course. And remember, if you ever need any help, simply contact me."

"All right. Anyway, it's very nice meeting you. I should get going before I'm tardy."

"Oh, let me write you a pass, Higurashi-sama."

After Hajikoto had written her a pass, he patted her on the back lightly.

"Thank you again, sensei." Kagome bowed deeply and turned, leaving gracefully.

"Kyouya," Tamaki stood in the shade of a rich purple curtain, eyes narrowed in rare deep contemplation.

"Tamaki," Kyouya responded, pushing up his glasses elegantly with a flash of light.

The two friends stood in relative silence, one fiddling with the golden tassels that dangled from the curtain rod, the other scribbling away on a notebook mounted on a plain clipboard, pausing now and then to adjust his glasses.

"We might be gaining a new host," Tamaki broke the silence, watching the shadow king scribble away.

"We might," Kyouya agreed, placing the clipboard and the pen elegantly down on a table beside him.

"What's his background information…assuming it is a he?"

"Unsurprisingly, Taisho-sama hid all information well. I have no idea about anything of Taisho and **him **besides their accomplishments"

Tamaki raised a golden eyebrow in surprise. Kyouya was not one to admit defeat so easily. The prestigious businessman must have hidden his trails well for Kyouya to know nothing besides the accomplishments.

"Do you think we'll be able to get him into the host club?" Tamaki wondered aloud.

"Most definitely. He **is **in the twins' and Haruhi's homeroom class."

"Lovely."

Kagome read the plaque nailed onto the mahogany door, _Class A, Year 1, _and knocked nervously on the door, fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket anxiously. The door opened slowly and there stood a petite blonde with a nametag pinned to her silk blouse. _Akiji Ameko, _Kagome read silently after shoving the pass into the woman's hand.

"Oh," Akiji bowed deeply and held the pose for a few moments before ushering her in. The normal buzz of rumors and chatting left the class when Akiji entered with the girl. "Class," Akiji announced loudly, "This is Taisho Higurashi Kagome. Please welcome him warmly."

The class eyed the girl, females swooning at a mere look and boys glaring jealously. "I am Akiji Ameko. Call me Akiji-sensei. Would you like to say anything to introduce yourself?"

Kagome blushed slightly under the scrutinizing gaze of her classmates and murmured, "Please don't call me Higurashi-sama or Taisho-sama. I dislike keigo. Just call me Kagome or Kagome-kun."

Then she shot a small smile at the class that sent the boys reeling and the girls fainting.

"Okay, thank you Kagome-kun," Akiji told her. "Please sit between the twins."

"Hai, Akiji-sensei."

Kagome slipped between the desks deftly and sat down silently between the identical twins.

"Hello!" They turned to her in perfectly synchronized movement. "I'm Kaoru…"

"And I'm Hikaru…"

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers!" they ended in unison and she smiled at their antics.

Soft laughter came from behind her and she turned to face the amused boy.

"Sorry, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Kagome smiled sincerely at the boy with huge eyes. _He looks like a girl. Seems a lot like one too, _she thought, watching Haruhi's movements.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but the teacher began speaking. "Class, we will have another group project. Please group up in groups of four."

Haruhi smiled slightly when Kaoru and Hikaru pounced, grinning evilly at Kagome. _Poor Kagome-kun, _he sweat dropped when Kaoru looped his arm firmly around his neck and added him to the group.

"When you have grouped appropriately, please raise your hands so I may record your names," the teacher's soft voice rose in volume slightly at the increased noise level of the class.

Their group raised their hands expectantly and Akiji expertly wrote down the names. "You may put down your hands now," she droned.

They followed her orders and Haruhi bounced up to Kagome. "Kagome-kun, may I see your schedule?"

"Sure," she pulled out the fancy sheet of paper and held it out to the boy.

"Hmmm," Haruhi murmured, biting on the edge of his thumbnail. The twins came up from behind her and peered over her small shoulders.

"Wow," they chorused.

"What's so amazing?" Kagome inquired, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You have homeroom with us and Haruhi …" Hikaru chirped.

"and second class with Haruhi and us again, which is Modern Literature/Creative Writing…" Kaoru grinned.

"and your third class is with the second and third years, Class A, Japanese history to be precise…"

"Wow," Haruhi murmured, "You're with Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hunny-sempai, and Kyouya-senpai."

"Who?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Our friends," he told her.

"then you have lunch with the First Years, Class A…"

"and you have physics and chemistry with second and third years, Class A, which means you're with Kyouya-senpai…"

"and in fifth block, math with the third years, Class A, which means Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are in your class…"

"and for your last block, you have English/Second Language with the third and second years, Class A again…"

"which means you have Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai in your class." The twins finished off in perfect unity.

"Wow," Haruhi repeated slowly, "You must be a genius to have classes with the second and third years. Sometimes I struggle with the material in First Year classes!"

"I'm not a genius," Kagome blushed and shook her head, "Aniki just made sure that I was well taught before I came here. Besides, I like those classes."

Haruhi smiled, "Well, since we're in some of the same classes, let's be friends, ne?"

"That would be nice," Kagome mumbled and smiled brilliantly at the boy, who swooned almost imperceptibly and blushed.

"Hey, you forgot about us!" the twins sobbed dramatically and Kagome turned to them and laughed.

"Class, choose any topic in your groups and tell me the topic tomorrow. Then, please find some way to creatively express your topic, whether a play, movie, poster board, etc. This is due one week from today. You are dismissed."

Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and grinned, "I forgot we even had a project. Oops."

"I forgot too…" Kagome giggled softly. "Hey, could you show me to my next class?"

"Sure!"

Behind the two chatting students, the twins followed silently, their pose identical in almost every aspect.

Second block flew by and Haruhi was glad to have made a new friend. _Maybe we can get him into the host club, _Haruhi wondered excitedly.

"Well, I gotta go Haruhi-kun," Kagome turned and waved to her newfound friend, "Ja ne."

"Okay, just each with us during lunch!" Haruhi called out.

"Yea," called out the twins, "You better!"

Kagome turned and winked before disappearing off into the crowd.

The customary introduction, which left boys reeling and girls swooning, flew by, and third block teacher Ayaki Musoya pointed her to her seat.

"Please sit between Ootori-sama and Suoh-sama, Higurashi-sama. Would you two please raise your hands?"

The two devilishly handsome men raised their hands in unique synchronization and she walked to her seat. _What did I tell you? _She thought in annoyance, _Most people don't listen when I say I don't want to be called Higurashi-sama!_

"Hello," came a collected and calm voice.

"Hello," she smiled at the businessman like student, reminded of Sesshoumaru.

"My name is Ootori Kyouya, and the idiot on the other side of you is Suoh Tamaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Is it even **legal** to be that hot and suave? _She wondered vaguely before blushing and bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

The two men smiled slightly and turned to the front when the teacher cleared his throat.

"We will be learning about Sengoku Jidai today," Ayaki said in a strong, clear voice, "And after this lesson, you will be paired up in groups of three. Then, you will be assigned a topic, whether food or clothing or whatever of Sengoku Jidai, and asked to present to your classmates three weeks from now."

"This is great," Kagome murmured under her breath, "I love Sengoku Jidai."

Kyouya made a mental note of that and smiled charmingly at the bishonen, "Would you and Tamaki like to be my partners?"

Tamaki could hear the subtle underline of threat lying beneath the suave words and nodded with a bright smile. "Of course, Okaa-san!"

Kagome tilted her head off towards the side, "Okaa-san?!"

Tamaki smiled brilliantly, "And I'm Otou-san!"

Kyouya whispered into her ear, "It's an inside joke."

"Oh, well…I'd love to be your partner Kyouya-senpai."

"Great."

After the informative lesson, the students grouped and were assigned topics. Ayaki reached their group and laughed, "The best men in one," he told them with a cheerful smile. "Here is your group topic." After giving them a small slip of paper, he went to the front of the classroom, "Are there any questions, class?"

"Yes, can we do anything to present this?" a blonde asked loudly.

"As long as it's appropriate," said the sensei.

After a few more questions, Ayaki-sensei told the class to get to work because they had the rest of the period to do so and Kagome stifled another yawn with her hand and opened up the paper.

"The tale of the Shikon no Tama," she read aloud, eyes widening. "Wow, this is great!"

"What's so great?" asked the normally hyperactive blonde.

"I live at a shrine," she told them, "So I know about everything there is to know about the Shikon no Tama." _And, the fact that I **am **the heroine of the story helps._

"That **is **good," Kyouya smiled and pushed up his glasses with a finger, "Let's get to work.

TBC 

**A/N: I think this is pretty short…**

**Words: 2,387**

**Pages: 6**

**But I'll make the next one longer. Also, Tamaki is pretty OOC, but I think he's not a _complete _idiot. He gets back in character at the Host Club. Sorry. And, this will probably be a Kyouya/Kagome pairing.**

**Review!**


End file.
